<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave a Mark by redundant_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758462">Leave a Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel'>redundant_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Bickering, Biting, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley discovers that Aziraphale is a biter.</p><p>Written for the Ineffable Kinktober Prompt: Biting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave a Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Biting's excellent. It's like kissing - only there is a winner.”<br/>― Neil Gaiman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aziraphale?”</p><p>There was a rustling of papers in the other room, then approaching footsteps as the angel entered the bathroom where Crowley stood, inspecting himself closely in front of the mirror.</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“Um,” Crowley managed.</p><p>Aziraphale stepped closer, concerned. “Is something wrong, Crowley?”</p><p>“No… nothing’s wrong, angel. I just never took you for a biter, is all.”</p><p>Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “A what?”</p><p>Crowley whirled around and pulled his collar down to expose his neckline. “Look at what you've done." The demon traced his fingertips along the edges of a dark purpling bruise. "This isn’t the first time either,” he added.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened and a slight blush crept across his cheeks. “Now, my dear. I couldn’t have done that."</p><p>“Oh, it was the postman then, I suppose?" Crowley scoffed. "Course it was you, angel. Oh, don’t look so innocent! It happened last night!"</p><p>"While we were...?"</p><p>"Yes. Right during the main event, as I recall."</p><p>The blush on Aziraphale's face grew deeper and he staring skeptically at the teeth marks on Crowley' neck. “But... I don’t remember..." he stammered, thoroughly flustered.</p><p>Crowley laughed darkly. “Don’t even try to deny it, angel. The evidence is right here.”</p><p>“Well. If it <em>was</em> indeed my fault, I must apologize,” Aziraphale finally conceded. "Allow me to heal you."</p><p>“You’ll do no such thing,” Crowley snapped, pulling his collar back up to hide the mark. "And you'll keep doing it."</p><p>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that you... want me to bite you again?" Crowley shrugged and Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “All that complaining, and now you're telling me that you enjoy it? Demons really are insufferable."</p><p>"I was never complaining, angel," Crowley said, shaking his head. "Where did you get that idea?" He strolled casually out of the bathroom, leaving Aziraphale staring at the mirror.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>